cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frontline Formation Coalition
= Frontline Formation Coalition = Official Charter I – PREAMBLE '' Article I '' We, the sovereign nations of the Frontline Formation Coalition, in order to further the interests of unity, cooperation, and strength, do join and establish this Charter for the Frontline Formation Coalition. With full acknowledgment of the separation of national and international responsibilities, this body shall promote peaceful relations, common defense, and commerce amongst its members. II – MEMBERSHIP '' Article I '' Nations wishing to be a part of the Frontline Formation Coalition alliance must complete the following and be approved by the Minister of Internal Affairs: Section 1 All applying nations must state their current and previous alliances and must leave it immediately upon being accepted into the Frontline Formation Coalition alliance. Section 2 All applying nations must register on the FFC forums. Section 3 All applying nations must provide the requested information in the 'Post Your Nation' thread. Section 4 Applying nations need not be on a particular Color Team i.e. Red Team/Green Team/etc. No team is favored and diversity is encouraged. Article II Full agreement with the Charter is required and must be posted in the charter forum thread. Article III All nations accepted into the Body Republic must have their Alliance Affiliation set to 'Frontline Formation Coalition'. Section 1 Nations using the 'Frontline Formation Coalition' alliance name while not part of the alliance will be brought up to the Council of Five as a possible act of sabotage. Section 2 Nations not using the 'Frontline Formation Coalition' alliance name while part of the alliance will also be brought up to the Council of Five as a possible act of treason. III – ESTABLISHMENT OF MEMBER COUNTRIES Article I All nations applying for membership in Frontline Formation Coalition which meet the requirements of Chapter II, Article II, Section 1 and Section 2, and also at least one requirement of Chapter II, Article II, Section 3, Section 4, or Section 5 will be known as Recruits. Article II All nations who meet the requirements of Chapter II, Article II, Section 1, Section 2, Section 3, Section 4, and Section 5 will be eligible to be Members. Article III All nations who meet the requirements of Chapter II, Article II are eligible to be of the Council. IV – GOVERNMENT STRUCTURE Article I The Frontline Formation Coalition will be governed by a Council of Five. The Frontline Formation Coalition Council shall consist of an Emperor, Prime Minister and three Ministers, elected by the Body Republic. Article II The Emperor The Emperor of the Frontline Formation Coalition Council is an elected position held for a term of two months. The Emperor holds final executive power over the Council of Five. This executive is responsible for representing the alliance in international negotiations, coordinating the operation of the Council Ministers, determining the administrative policies of the Frontline Formation Coalition, oversee the Frontline Formation Coalition's armed conflicts, and see to the enforcement of this Charter. Article III The Vice Emperor The Vice Emperor of the Frontline Formation Coalition Council is an elected position held for a term of two months. The Prime Minister is the voice of the Emperor in the Emperor's absence. Article IV Council Ministers All Council Ministers are elected by the Body Republic of the Frontline Formation Coalition for a term of two months. Section 1 Minister of Defense and Foreign affairs A. The Minister shall have the power to coordinate negotiations with other alliances and nations. This minister shall make suggestions regarding foreign policy to the Emperor and Council of Five and provide assessments of possible threats to the Frontline Formation Coalition and the Council of Five. The Minister shall also have the power to appoint and control up to 3 ambassadors. Ambassadors are responsible for negotiations with other alliances and non-member nations. B. The Minister of Defense is responsible for coordinating and documenting all nations within the Body Republic according their current Nation Strength and teaching all nations the most effective ways of waging war. The Minister of Defense must advise the Emperor before and during times of war and also issuing formal declarations of war on other alliances. The Minister of Defense acts as the Head of Frontline Formation Coalition’s Army. Finally, the Minister of Defense is responsible for issuing official declarations of war and peace. Section 2 Minister of Internal and Intelligence Affairs A. The Minister is responsible for admission of new Body Republic members, resolving conflicts between Body Republic members, and aiding the Emperor in enforcing this Charter. B. The Minister of Intelligence is responsible for gathering intelligence on potential and current enemies and allies. The Minister is responsible for the communication of this information as well as general world news to the Body Republic and the Council of Five. Section 3 Minister of Economics A. The Minister of Economics is responsible for keeping the nations of the Body Republic properly informed in the area of economy, trade, and aid. Some specific duties include: making sure every member nation has all of its trade slots filled, teaching the mechanics of the game to new players, and coordinating any donations made to new nations to help in their development. V - Order of Succession Article I In the event of an emergency and vacancy exists within the Council, the following order of succession will be followed until the vacancy is filled: 1. Emperor 2. Prime Minister 3. Minister of Defense 4. Minister of Internal Affairs 5. Minister of Economics Article II Council members may appoint a substitute for their role in case they expect to be temporarily absent. For unexpected absences, or those extending beyond the length of term, the Emperor may appoint a substitute. VI - BODY REPUBLIC Article I All Frontline Formation Coalition members in good standing are admitted to the Body Republic, the legislative chamber of the alliance. Each member nation holds one vote. Article II A Body Republic member may at any time move to introduce new legislation or amend/remove existing legislation, and invite other members to second that motion. Article III A motion to amend the Charter seconded by a Council member is brought to plenary vote, and is implemented with a 2/3 majority of active members of the Body Republic. Article IV The Emperor retains veto power for any legislative changes. A veto may be overturned by the Body Republic upon a 2/3 majority vote. VII – ELECTIONS Article I Council Minister elections shall take place on every other month. Article II No Body Republic member may be nominated for more than two of the Council of Five positions by one Nation. No Body Republic member may nominate itself for a position within the Council of Five. Article III The Emperor is responsible for ensuring the transparency and coordination of Council Minster elections. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for ensuring the transparency and coordination of Imperial elections. Article IV Body Republic members may cast one vote for each Office. Article V The most voted nation for each Office is appointed. Should a nation win the vote for two Offices, they are appointed to the Office of their choice, and their candidacy is removed from the other. This process is iterated until all positions are filled. In the event of a tie, the Emperor will cast the tie-breaking vote. Article VI The Emperor or Minister of Internal Affairs shall certify and post election results as soon as possible. Election winners enter office immediately. VIII – WAR Article I The Frontline Formation Coalition endorses peace between its members. Signatories are prohibited from conducting unprovoked attacks against any member nation or any member of a friendly alliance. Article II Should a member nation be the victim of an attack, all Body Republic members pledge to rally their full military and economic powers in defense of the attacked nation, aiding reconstruction and war efforts to the best of their abilities. Article III Member nations shall not declare war on non-member nations unless: 1. The member nation has been attacked by the target of the declaration or 2. The member nation has consulted and obtained express permission by a majority of the Council of Five or 3. The member nation has consulted and obtained a full alliance declaration of war from the Body Republic signed by the Emperor. IX - Nuclear Weapons / WMDs Article I No member nation is permitted to own Weapons of Mass Destruction unless authorized by the Emperor. The Council has no say in the authorization of the purchase of Weapons of Mass Destruction. Article II Under the circumstance that the Emperor desires a WMD for defense of his nation or alliance, the Emperor can not authorize himself. Approval from the remaining four of the Council of Five must be received. Article III If a nation has WMDs prior to being a part of the Body Republic of Frontline Formation Coalition, the nation is allowed to keep them. Article IV If a member of the Body Republic is the target of a nuclear/WMD assault, that nation and that nation only, may defend themselves with a WMD. Self-Defense is a nations right. 1. In the event that a separate Body Republic nation comes to the aid of said nation they are not automatically granted authority to launch a WMD. In this case, to use a WMD a nation needs permission from the Minister of Defense AND Emperor or a 3/4 vote from the Body Republic. 2. All such WMD assaults/retaliations must be documented with the Ministry of Defense. 3. If said nuclear assault is or appears to be from an aligned nation, no authority will be given to a third party to use a WMD until the situation may be handled diplomatically. Article V Under no circumstance is a WMD an offensive weapon against an aligned nation unless the Frontline Formation Coalition is in a state of war as declared by the Minister of Defense. 1. WMDs may be used as a strategic first-strike in the event that it's use is necessary for survival. Such cases are determined by the Minister of Defense and the Emperor. Article VI Cruise missiles are not WMDs. X – FORIEGN AID Article I The Frontline Formation Coalition offers aid to any member nation who seeks it, where it does not endanger the security and financial stability of other member nations as determined by the Minister of Economics. Article II Non-member nations may request aid from the Frontline Formation Coalition, and the Frontline Formation Coalition shall grant such aid upon the determination of the Minister of Economics. XI - Bill of Rights Article I All Body Republic nations shall have the right to vote. Article II All Body Republic nations shall be able to write as they wish, within Cybernations, and Invisionfree policy, as well as alliance laws. Article III All Body Republic nations shall not be discriminated against by size, strength, age, position within the alliance, team color, or views and beliefs. Section 1 In regard to team color/color affiliation - Trades with like color teams can take precedence over alliance trades so as to benefit the populations as best as the individual nation rulers see fit. Failure to trade due to differing color affiliation will not be considered a valid reason for war or sanctions. Article IV All member nations shall have a right to self-defense. XII – PUNISHMENT AND LOYALTY Article I All Body Republic nations will receive a place in the Frontline Formation Coalition with loyalty. Abiding with the Charter is Necessary for loyalty and alliance affiliation. Article II Discovered spies can expect full retaliation from the entire alliance, be it through multiple nations or financing. Article III Espionage/treason is to be treated as the highest crime against the Frontline Formation Coalition, and thus can expect the appropriate justice to be served. Article IV Nations who leave the alliance without justification and warning during a time of war will be treated as deserters. Article V Leaving the Frontline Formation Coalition must be publicly stated on our forums. Once out of Frontline Formation Coalition you are like all other nations and alliances. XIII – AMENDMENT PROCESS Article I If a nation finds that the Charter of Frontline Formation Coalition needs to be amended, it is to bring the correction to the attention of the Minister of Internal Affairs. An amendment will then be written and presented to the Council to be voted on. The amendment must pass with a 4/5 majority of the Council to be ratified. Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances Category:Frontline Formation Coalition